clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Turtle Atoll
Turtle Atoll is an atoll in Weddell that holds the only chelonian population in Antarctica. Both sea turtles and tortoises live here. Melvin Turtleheimer was hatched here, too, but since he is a tortoise, no one really figured out how he ended up here. Background Some brave turtles were accidently blown off course the migration season in a storm. They came across an altoll just below the Antarctic Circle, which had a massive saltwater lagoon in it. To the turtles' surprise, the lake water was actually quite warm, due to volcanic activity under the lagoon. At the next migration season, thousands of turtles from all over the world came to experience this exotic land. They loved it, and built a town submerged in that lake. Over one thousand sea turtles live there to this day. Tortoises somehow populated the area as well, and they live on the farthest outskirts of the Shiny Forest. Most turtles stay here for about three months at a time, but there are permanent residents. Map and Places Turtle Atoll is made up of a giant lake closed off from the sea by five bridges, which are actually underwater drawbridges. The lagoon is called Shell City, and lots of turtles live there. A bridge leads to a small island in the center, the Shiny Forest. Tortoises live on the outskirts of it. The Shiny Forest itself is OFF LIMITS to citizens. It is unknown why. Places *Shell City. *The Shiny Forest. NO GO ZONE, DUDE. * Town Hall (actually a cave). Inhabitants Crush, the Mayor. He is a 150 year old turtle (and still young), and has a son, Squirt. This sea turtle family live here and 'up top, man'. Crush and friends actually stay here for about three months before heading back in migration. Some turtles live here year-round. Turtle Atoll is represented on the South Pole Council by Melvin Turtleheimer, a native who hatched there. Flag A lot of curiosity was given on why Turtleheimer put a lamp on the island's flag. Crush and Squirt both thought it was "sweet", so it passed, but still... a lamp? Turtleheimer had this to say: I really don't know why I put a lamp on there. As turtles, we love to lay out in the sun or under a warm light, but this lamp... well, I look at Crush... it's like Crush and this lamp are two of a kind. The lamp is "totally sweet", and Crush is "totally sweet". Quite. Anyway, since we love to bask in the sun and warmth, and heat lamps do that for me at my home with Shroomsky.... I chose a lamp. This lamp just seemed special in comparison to anything else. When Explorer was asked to give further comment, he stared at the lamp and said: Luxo? Why'd you put Luxo on the flag? He likes to squish bouncy balls and I's, you know! Villains There are no villains in Turtle Atoll, due to careful guarding of the drawbridges, courtesy of King Triskelle's Navy. He likes turtles. Resources *Turtle Atoll has big exports in organic seaweed, which is used in sushi and pizza. *Real Turtle Shells are banned in the USA, so there is a big buisness in artificial turtle shells. See also * Weddell * Crush * Squirt * Freezeland Category:Rooms Category:Islands Category:turtles